1. Field of the Invention
A vase locking device for use with a grave or monument to alternately secure a combination vase and base in either the stored or upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vase and base combinations have long been known with graves and monuments. Unfortunately, such vases are often stolen. Despite efforts to provide means to prevent such theft, problems of theft continue without abatement. Unfortunately, non of these are adequate. The following are examples of various vases and efforts to protect, stabilize and secure same: U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,983; U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,185; U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,102; U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,726; U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,947; U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,948; and U.S. Pat. No. 186,236.